


My Walls Stood Tall

by Sheeranigans



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M, but this is not sweeran, everything has changed, it's basically set in the music video of everything has changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ed knocked up his girlfriend, he never expected her to leave him with the child to raise alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Walls Stood Tall

Never once in Ed’s life has he ever been so sad about the choices he made in life. Not when the record companies turned him down; not when his girlfriend left him and their baby; not when he was a single parent; not when his parents kicked him out of the house; not when he needed to get a job at a local grocery to support is 10 month child. So when he was offered a job in America he was more than happy that he was given an opportunity to change his life 

The day when he helped his friend Jake out at his studio was the day when his life turned around. Jake called him up in the middle of the night, after he tucked Christopher in.

“Yo.” Ed answered, putting the phone to his shoulder, continuing to wash the dishes. 

“Mate I really need help ‘morrow.” Jake said. Ed’s heart sank. His neighbor, Briony, wasn't going to be home tomorrow and he had to stay home and look after Chris. He doesn't have enough money to hire a babysitter.

“Mate, I can’t. No one’s going to look after Chris tomorrow.” He said.

“Then bring him Ed! This guy’s from fuckin’ America! He was having a vacation and his manager needed him to record something last minute. I was recommended to him by Fox. He told me to get my best recording technician and I offered you. You’ll even get paid! This guy’s loaded.” He said, rushed. Ed stopped cleaning the dishes and dries his hand. He takes the phone to his hand and breaths deeply. “Is this actually happening?” he thought.

“Ed? Are you there?” Jake asked.

Ed closed his eyes at looks at the ceiling. “How’s the pay?” He just said.

“Your pay now multiplied by fuckin’ twenty.” Jake replied. Ed stayed quiet. “So are you going to take it or not?” He pressed.

“I’ll take it.” He said quietly. Why would he take it? Ed thought. The money could give his son another day of food and, if he saves the money correctly, a nice education. Jake then told him the details (time and place) but before they said their goodbyes Ed asked worriedly “How’ll I take care of him while I’m recording?”

“Just bring him in one of those awesome portable cribs and I’ll make Nina look after him.” Jake says.

Ed laughs. “It’s not called a portable crib”, he corrected, “But it is awesome”, he adds.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night Sheeran.” Jake says softly.

“You too Gosling”, Ed says, hanging up.

Ed goes to Chris’ room, before going to his, and stared at his little son. He realized, while staring lovingly at his child, that he would do anything for him. And if he can, he would give him the world.


End file.
